List of Costumes
These are the list of all the costumes that are present in Cookie Run: Ovenbreak since March 21, 2017. Hero Cookie's First Suit: S1CV :See also: Hero Cookie's Memories This outfit can either be unlocked by purchasing the costume for $3.20 or get it for free by participating in the Invitation Event. Did you know that Hero Cookie's current Caramel Syrup Suit S2CC is in fact an upgraded version from the original S1CV? S1CV was THE first suit, the suit carefully made with chocolate that began the history of our Hero Cookie. Cherry Cookie's Water Bomb One of the two costumes from the Spring Package. This outfit can be obtained by purchasing the $4.99 package or through the shop for 490 in July. Uh-oh. You're in trouble! Cherry Cookie's got her hands on water balloons! Wonder where she got that adorable floral swim cap though. Gumball Cookie's Water Bazooka The other one of the two costumes from the Spring Package. This outfit can be obtained by purchasing the $9.99 package in March or through the shop for 320 in July. True artists need time off from art. At least that's what Gumball Cookie thinks. Now that his bazooka is loaded with water, watch out, cause it'll literally blow you away! GingerBrave's New Frosting Can be obtained free by login by April 30, 2017. GingerBrave decorated with love and affection. The red bowtie completes this new frosting suit. But... is he really dressed? Is he? Snow Sugar Cookie's Aurora Cloak Can be obtained by Wardrobe Shop. (Cost 490) Snow Sugar Cookie has ventured into the coldest mountain in the north, and brought this coat with it from the journey. Fairy Cookie's Lily of the Valley Can be obtained by Wardrobe Shop. (Cost 320) Fairy Cookie only wears this costume on special occasions. They say that lily of the valley brings happiness. With that being said, let's look forward to today! Yoga Cookie's Peace and Love Can be obtained by Wardrobe Shop. (Cost 160) In an increasingly morose society, Yoga Cookie nonviolently fights for peace and love wearing this costume. How chill is that? Cheerleader Cookie's School Attire :See also: Cheerleader Cookie's Memories This outfit can either be unlocked by purchasing the costume for 160 or get it for free by participating in the Invitation Event. Back then, no one could have imagined that this new, quiet Cookie would become such an energetic cheerleader! Pancake Cookie's Baby Elephant PJ :See also: Dr. Wasabi Cookie & Mustard Cookie's Memories This outfit can either be unlocked by purchasing the costume for 230 or get it for free by participating in the Invitation Event. I'm an elephant! \(ㅇ3ㅇ)/ Boo! Boo! \(>3<)/ Rockstar Cookie's Flaming Guitar Can be obtained by Wardrobe Shop. (Cost 490) Playtime is over. Prepare yourself for a guitar performance like you've never heard before. Let the flaming spirit of rock run through your body! Pistachio Cookie's Justice Armor Can be obtained by Wardrobe Shop. (Cost 320) Pistachio Cookie only wears this armor when justice needs to be served. She is ruthless but fair, that may be why some call her the Goddess of Justice when she wears this mighty armor. Princess Cookie's Red Rose Gown Can be obtained by Wardrobe Shop. (Cost 320) Princess Cookie decorated with the biggest and rosiest red roses. But not even the rosiest roses can hide her playful nature! Knight Cookie's Rose Armor Can be obtained by Wardrobe Shop. (Cost 320) An armor made to impress the sweet Princess Cookie. It's dazzling looks and fragrant scent charmed many other Cookies, Knight Cookie is still pretty shy about it. Hero Cookie's Dark Force Suit :See also: Hero Cookie's Memories This outfit can be unlocked by collecting 150 Stars from Hero Cookie's Memories. What if Hero Cookie was made with bitter dark chocolate instead of sweet caramel? Tough dark chocolate on the outside powered with red cranberry syrup. Now that's one powerful suit! Herb Cookie's Herb Tea Barista Can be obtained by Wardrobe Shop. (Cost 490 or 320 during event) Welcome! Would you like a cup of tea? How about chamomile? Or perhaps jasmine? Tiger Lily Cookie's Snow Warrior Can be obtained by Wardrobe Shop. (Cost 490 or 320 during event) In the stormy snowfield, one must always be on their guard. If not careful, one will be consumed by the overwhelming cold. But a warm heart works wonders in the fight against the frost. Pirate Cookie's Pop-up Barrel Can be obtained by Wardrobe Shop. (Cost 320 or 210 during event) Death? Now that's something Pirate Cookie does not fear. He's even thought of a new game to play, using only a barrel and some swords. Well, he can't die from it anyways, right? Riiight? Moonlight Cookie's Milky Way Can be obtained by Medal Exchange Center for Champions League. (Cost 4,000) Countless stars twinkle in the twilight of an endless dream. Close your eyes, and you'll hear a lovely lullaby. Cheerleader Cookie's Crazy Cute Uniform This outfit can be unlocked by collecting 150 Stars from Cheerleader Cookie's Memories. Cheerleader Cookie is the queen of the stadium! With this crazy cute Cheerleader Cookie by your side, there's no way you'll lose! Orange Cookie's Sun-kissed Summer Can be obtained by Wardrobe Shop. (Cost 490 or 320 during event) Ah, summer. The season of intense sunshine, cool beach and a refreshing SMASH! Soda Cookie's Tropical Fruit Punch Can be obtained by Wardrobe Shop. (Cost 320 or 210 during event) Freshest tropical fruits gathered into a single punch! With this refreshing taste, say goodbye to summer heat! Muscle Cookie's Green Broccoli Giant Can be obtained by Wardrobe Shop. (Cost 320 or 210 during event) Eat your vegetables, they said. It will make you stronger, they said... Maybe Muscle Cookie overdid it on the broccoli... Werewolf Cookie's Lonesome Shiba Inu Can be obtained by Wardrobe Shop. (Cost 490 or 320 during event) Werewolf Cookie puts on this adorable costume to calm himself down. Category:Mechanics